


Good Luck Charm

by QueenOfNewOrleans22



Category: Guns N' Roses
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, No Plot/Plotless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:34:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29729112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfNewOrleans22/pseuds/QueenOfNewOrleans22
Summary: No, the excitement never got old, and neither did watching Slash smoke lazily against a wall, his guitar hanging over his shoulders.
Relationships: Duff McKagan/Slash
Kudos: 4





	Good Luck Charm

Duff never got used to it - the faces in the crowd, the feeling of his bass, firm in his grasp - but that usually just meant that he got to feel the excitement every time he walked around backstage, the almost childish glee as he watched Axl pretty himself up in the mirror, and Steven was swinging his drumsticks, and Izzy was tuning his guitar. 

It reminded Duff of that one day, so many years ago, that they gathered for the first time, coming together, doing the whole hands in the middle like a bunch of kids. Duff smiled at the memory, and he ran a hand through his hair, caked in hair spray, with a soft smile. 

No, the excitement never got old, and neither did watching Slash smoke lazily against a wall, his guitar hanging over his shoulders. Duff sneaked up behind him, wrapping one of his arms around Slash's slender shoulders, kissing his neck through that head of wild black hair. 

Slash uttered a thin laugh. "I heard you." He said, voice muffled from around his cigarette. He smiled, and tried to get away from Duff's lips, although the fight was half-assed, and Slash was still smiling when Duff traced the younger man's jaw with his index finger. 

"Liar." Duff pressed his hips against Slash's torso, covered only by a denim jacket. 

Twisting his head, dark curls falling away from his face, Slash looked amused, and he reached up to twist his arm around Duff's neck and pull him in for a searing kiss. Duff went instantly, ducking his head to accommodate their height difference. If Duff wasn't mistaken, he heard Axl murder humorously from far behind them. 

"What was that for?" Duff asked. 

Slash smiled. "Good luck." 


End file.
